1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle light, and more particularly, to a vehicle light that displays light lines or strips.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional vehicle lights in the present market are required to have specific shapes and the illumination has to meet the requirements of the relative laws so as to provide sufficient illumination feature to ensure safety of driving. The vehicle lights have to provide illumination, warning and indicating features so that the drivers can be acknowledged the intension and possible movement of the vehicles to keep the orders and safety on the roads.
The conventional vehicles use Light Emitting Diodes (LEDs) as the light source and which save electric energy. The illumination and light pattern is affected by the types of light sources, the shape and size of the reflection lens/transparent lens and the relative positions between the grid plates and the reflection lens/transparent lens. In order to increase the illumination of the conventional vehicle lights, the number of the LEDs is increased and the LEDs are arranged in rectangular or circular pattern on the circuit. However, the conventional vehicle lights look similar so that the road users may ignore the signals and affect the safety on the roads.
The present invention intends to provide a vehicle light which has simple structure and provides better light shape.